Game Creators Universe Wiki:Epic Rap Battles of GCU/Dead vs Weejoh Ep. 1
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GCU! DeadRaiser! VS Weeeeeeejoh! BEGIN! Opening Verses Dead DeadRaiser’s got another contender and guess who it is? The little Dutch boy who manages to smoke through a quiz. Don’t even look at me Weej, you’re not on the same tier, I’ll have you know that we make all your beer. I’ll admit, you’ve made a pretty good site Or did you just hand 900 all of the rights? It doesn’t matter, what you do disgusts me! Making only shooters, where’s the originality? I won’t lie, I used to be like that But after three years, you should’ve moved on from that. Most of your ideas are rip-offs anyways, Especially that game, End Times was the name. It was just Assassin’s Creed III with a new title Tried to forget about that? Well too bad, it’s on file. Not to mention that I publish all the stuff you make DECA’s IDI’s little insurance stake. Now, let’s be fair, I’m trying to help you Especially after what that sellout Brit withdrew. Don’t fret, don’t cry, here’s something to remember me by. It’s a cake, with all the weed you’ve smoked since the beginning of time. Weejoh This rap was over before it you even started. Entering a place that for you is still uncharted. Welcome to the devil’s den, teaching master classes. Showing what style is with only a pair of sunglasses. Deal with it, mate. School started, you’re late. No time for you to hate. I won't hold up and wait. Cuz I still accelerate. So now accept your fate. Take it in and dictate; This is how you elevate. My name is Weejoh, Dutch saying for What the fuck. Pronounce it right, yo, and you'll see why I rock. When I grip mics the crowd equals one loudy mass Screamin my name when I rek your pathetic ass My beat and rythms make the rappers go to war How I, the OG, brings the fight out to the Floor While you are a weak soldier in the midst of this battle Going to be slaughtered like a group of fucking cattle You narcissistic fuck think you own everything. Being a bcrat at CodFF and a motherfucking king At that dipshit place called GIW. King of the retards? Yeah that seems to be true. Freestyle Dead Says the one who can't even run a site without being held back by a chain. I'm not even sure if you can spell you're own name. Weejoh? It sounds like something you uttered when you were taking a shit. Now just stop, you're rhymes just can't beat mine. But if you want an ass-kicking, I'm sorry, you'll have to wait on line. Weej Hold up, mister I put myself in every story. Let me tell you the tale Of How I unveil My true self in all glory Gonna turn this shit gory And I won't be sorry You still wanna stand against me, you social reject Better cancel your rap like you do every project Dead Damn, I thought I was pompous But it's clear to me that you need to be a little more modest. Yeah I cut stuff, big deal? All it does is make room for more ideals. I have a system, a well-oiled machine that just keeps on going. It's all my head, so now'd be a good time to stop blowing. Weej You call yourself DeadRaiser, think you're jesus, boy? You think you could raise your dead life that others destroy. But I don't remember sending an idiot like you down here. Because I'm the rap god making dem prophets appear. Dead "Dem?" That's almost as bad as the rest of your raps. And Jesus was a man, listen to the Atheist and just relax. It's nice to see someone who can the least bit fight, though your friend didn't seem to handle it quite right. You might as well kiss my ass or you'll end up like him. According to you, that "cunt" is looking pretty grim. Weej You won't have to wait like I said I still accelerate writing rap lines right on the go going to end this Weejoh show Ever glanced over your life; Such a cliche. Had a rough time and tried to end it the easy way. Having no guts, you dont deserve to be a man, you prick. Instead of cutting arms, maybe you should cut off your dick Dead No guts? Bullshit. Ever went through depression? Doesn't matter, that's behind me, but enough with the digression. You may be accelerating, but you're no flash. Ever realize what may happen when two objects clash? Here's me, there's you and when we collide I'll make sure that you're then one to die. Weej Man, life can be a bitch to everyone around here. Suffered from social anxiety for one straight year. Never trusting anyone, but I came out stronger than ever before. Gained friends and a better life without needing a whore. Talking about your ugly trophy girl you call your bae. Still she makes your dick look like the hood of the clan triple K. All hot steaming action you get is from yourself wanking. After realizing you messed up with Vi, it changed into cranking. Maybe it's time to realize women aren't here for you. And that it should be men that you decide to screw. Dead Those "friends" you mentioned aren't really your friends are they? If I remember correctly they're "cunts" and "assholes," right mate? I never wanted to be more than friends with Vi. She was the one that was obsessed with me. And don't talk to my girlfriend like that. Because she'll give you an ass-kicking with every attack! You may be the teacher, but I'm the bratty student so here's a lesson from New Jersey and Sir Isaac Newton. You never fuck with an American with a résumé like mine. National-champion three years in a row, a satirist that know how to flow. Now sit back in that chair and take some notes, because I'll say this once pal, you've just been owned. Weej What are you doing, none of those words rhyme. That wasn't even an attempt to be at your prime. Prizes are just fap material for egos like you. But I'm a teamplayer, working with an awesome crew. I don't care when a guy goes down who I barely know. I'll stand tall for my real friends, who don't just come and go. They stand for me, even through my darkest days. Now I'll tell ya why I'm the best in a few ways. I have proven an entire hockey club I was worth their effort. I scored maximum score in a countrywide exam, I'm an expert. I kick your ass in not my native language. Speaking english at the level of motherfucking cambridge. A gaylord like you is no challenge for the maestro. The only thing you know well is how you need to blow. Blowing that big ass tuba seems to be your only talent. Now get on your knees and start blowing my instrument. That's how you end a rap with a loud bang. You're depressed again? I'll see when you hang. Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC... RAP... BATTLES... OF GCU! Who won? Dead Weejoh